


Bubbles

by RubyIntyale



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/pseuds/RubyIntyale
Summary: “Even?! What the fuck?!”“I didn’t know you took baths, Isak!”





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> So...This is my first ever Skam fic. I posted it on tumblr awhile ago, but I thought I'd be brave and post it here as well.

A weird smell greeted Even as he entered their tiny apartment. Not bad weird, or alarming weird, or cookery disaster weird. More just...Unusual weird. Sandalwood-y, and something citrus. He was about to call out, announce his early arrival, but then he noticed steam curling out from the half open bathroom door. 

Smiling, Even kicked off his shoes and shrugged out of his jacket, left his schoolbag in a heap by the door. He tiptoed over to the bathroom, more than ready to surprise his boyfriend with an impromptu shower makeout session. Giddy excitement stirred in his gut as he pushed the door open further.

“Even?! What the fuck?!”

“I didn’t know you took  _ baths _ , Isak!”

Isak yelped and tried to cover himself, sloshing around and soaking the floor.

Even laughed, unable to contain himself, “You’re so fucking  _ cute _ ! I love you.”

Isak grumbled and folded his arms, trying to look stern despite the bubbles, “Baths are just better, sometimes. It’s not a big deal.”

“I agree,” Even started to undress, unbuttoning his (Isak’s) checked shirt.

“What’re you doing?”

“Joining you.”

“Whaaa? No! You’re too big. You won’t fit.”

Even raised his eyebrows, flashed him a cocky grin.

Isak rolled his eyes, “Gross, Even,” but his cheeks had flushed that lovely pink colour, and Even could tell he was trying not to look. 

“Move up, then,” he was naked now, standing by the edge of the tub. 

Isak sighed dramatically, pouting as he pulled his knees up to his chest. Even could just about sit down, but the taps were poking into his back and the plug was wedged rather unpleasantly. He grinned at Isak. Isak scowled back. 

“This isn’t going to work, is it?”

Isak gave a bitchy little shrug, enough to say  _ I told you so. _

“Stand up. We can try another way.”

“Don’t boss me about. This is my bath.”

“I’m not bossing you.”

“Hmmm.”

“Just, let me sit down first, OK? So you can lean back against me.”

They shuffled into position, splashing more water onto the floor. Even stretched his legs out as best he could, gestured to Isak to sit between them. It was cosy, once they were finally settled. He couldn’t keep his hands off Isak’s soft, warm skin, smoothing bubbles over his tummy, his hips, his thighs. Isak tilted his head back to kiss him. 

“Nice, yeah?”

“Mmmm,” Isak kissed him again. 

“Do you think the other Isaks,” he kissed his neck, “and Evens,” more kisses, “are enjoying a bath together right now?”

Isak smiled, leaning into the soft press of Even’s lips, “I hope there’s at least one Isak who gets to bathe in peace.”

Even laughed gently, nose nuzzling Isak’s ear. “Can I wash your hair?”

Isak thought about it for a minute before nodding shyly. They sat up. Even grabbed a plastic mug from the side of the bath and poured water over Isak’s hair, making sure not to get it in his eyes. He lathered up the shampoo between his palms before working it into Isak’s scalp, massaging with his fingertips. Isak practically purred as his eyes fluttered closed. Even rinsed him carefully. 

“Pass the conditioner.”

Isak turned round to stare, incredulous, “Erm, no. No way.”

“Why not? You’re the one who bitches about your hair being fluffy.”

Isak’s mouth opened, then closed, “Is my hair too fluffy?” He mumbled, genuinely hurt as he chewed his lower lip. 

“No,” Even hugged him, “I love your hair, Isak,” he kissed him on his wet fringe. 

“I don’t care about it,” Isak shrugged, “it’s just hair.”

“I know. I do love it, though.”

“OK.”

**Author's Note:**

> [lion-from-the-north on tumblr](http://lion-from-the-north.tumblr.com//)


End file.
